Inks including charged particles (i.e., electronic inks) are widely used, for example, as additives for plastics, in liquid electrophotographic printing or piezoelectric inkjet printing, in electrophoretic and/or electrokinetic displays, and in a variety of other applications. Many electronic inks include negatively charged particles or positively charged particles. When used in displays, the charged colorant particles rearrange within a viewing area of the display to produce desired images in response to an applied electric field.